Cinta Itu Coklat
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Gomen,ne, saya gak pinter bikin summary... langsung aja yaak!
1. Chapter 1

hehe..ini fic pertamaku! aq butuh banget Saran and Kritik dri para senior-senpai!

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate:T (mungkn?aq gk pinter soal ini)  
Main Pair:NejiTen (my Favorite Pair X3)

WARNING: Typo,AU,OOC(buat jaga")

~Ok HappyReading,minna!~

Cinta Itu Coklat

~Chapter1~  
Hai, namaku Tenten, aku suka sekali sama makanan yg bernama coklat, apapun merknya aku suka, karna coklat itu manis dan bisa mengobati rasa pahitku selama aku diolok-olok oleh orang lain. Ya, karna aku tidak mempunyai sbuah clan, namaku hanya Tenten, ya… tidak apa-apa, toh nanti akan mempunyai clan (tau kan maksudku?,hehe). Aku berharap menemukan cinta sejatiku melalui sebuah coklat, aku berharap betul seperti itu.

"Hn, nona panda, kau menghalangi pintu masuk kelas", Tegur seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam panjang, sang ketua OSIS Neji Hyuga. Satu kata bagiku untuk pria ini, Keren, sifatnya yg dingin dan tidak bisa ditebak, mata lavendernya yg membuat semua siswi terpana, ukkkh ku akui, memang keren, eit… tapi aku tidak menyukainya, hanya sebagai Fans mungkin, karna ada sifatnya yg tidak aku sukai, agak menyebalkan.

"Aa-ah, gomen,ne"

Akupun langsung pergi dari tempat itu, dan sebenarnya ingin ketempat dudukku lalu menghampiri sakura-sahabatku, namun gara-gara pria ini, aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Kalau ngelamun, jangan di depan pintu, dasar nona panda bodoh." Ujar Neji datar.

"Apa maksudmu, COWO CANTIK? akukan udah minta maaf! huuuuh! lagi pula aq gak bengong, ngapain bengong di di depan pintu? kurang kerjaan! aq tadi cuma berhenti sebentar kok, terus kau kebetulan pas dateng! kau aja yg gk sabaar!" Bela Tenten,

"Oh gitu ya, kau berani memanggilku Cowo Cantik, hah?, lagi pula aku bilangnyakn ngalamun bukan bengong, dasar bodoh." Jawab Neji, "HEII! apa bedanya ngelamun sama bengong?, itu sama aja! dasar kau! gak pantes jadi ketua OSIS!," Jawab Tenten gak mau kalah,

"Hah, kau yg bodoh, bedanya di huruf! NONA PANDA, haaah sudah, aku capek ngelayanin Panda Bodoh kayak kau" Jelas Neji,

"Hahaha, menang! hohoho, Cowo Cantik kayak kamu, emang harus kalah dari Nona Panda kayak aku!" Ucap Tenten,

"Hn, tapi sepertinya kau yg kalah, Nona Panda, kau akhirnya suka dipanggil Nona Panda ya?, hn?" Jawab Neji,

"*sweetdroped*, ah-aku... e-enggak ko! ukkhhh! dasar cowo cantik nyebeliiin-" Kata Tenten terpotong,

"Kau akan ku hukum karna berani memanggilku Cowo Cantik, bsok datang ke Taman Konoha jam 9 pagi, jika kau tdk datang, akan kutambah 2x lipat hukumanmu!" Potong Neji sambil menyeringai, Tenten asli bergidik ngeri karna seringai milik Neji ini.

Tanpa A-I-U-E-O Neji pergi ke tempat duduknya menuju teman-teman se-Gengnya, aku hanya bengong karna ucapan Neji tadi, sekarang Tenten beneran bengong karna gak di kasih kesempatan buat ngomong sama Neji,

"Ap-apa itu tadi? mengerikaaaan!" Teriak Tenten dan langsung pergi ke tempat dudunya, untunglah tempat duduknya jauh dri Sang Hyuga itu,

"Heii! Tenten!, kau kenapa? agak lesu gitu? bukannya abis ngobrol sama Pangerannmu itu, huh? haha" Ejek Sakura-sahabatku,

"Apaan sih? aq bukan hanya agak lesu, tapi SANGAT lesu, aku BT hari iniiiiiii! masuk sekolah langsung diajak ribut sama cowok cantik itu,huh,menyebalkan!" Kesal Tenten

"Ohh? kau diajak ribut apa sama hyuga itu, hm?" Tanya Sakura, "Padahal cuma masalah sepele, aku cuma bilang cowok cantik, dia marah padahalkan aku di bilang Nona Panda juga gpp!, dia nyuruh aku dateng ke taman besok,jam 9, Sakura! bsok ikut ya? please? *puppyeyes*", jelas Tenten,

"Waaaah, kau masuk masalah besar Tenten! haha, engga ah~ aku gak mau ganggu acara Nge-Date kalian! smoga lancar ya! hehe, aku dukung kaliiaaan! seru Sakura, "APA? aku gak kencan sama dia! idih... mana mungkin aku pacaran sama cowokcantik kayak dia! Huuuuuh," Kesal Tenten, 'Haah..sahabatku sendiri aja gk mau bantu,dia malah dukung akuuu? WHAT THE-?,' runtuk tentendalam hati.

Apa,ya,hukuman neji buat tenten? kita lihat ^^  
TBC. RnR Please ;D


	2. Chapter 2

hehe chapter 2 update..  
Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate:T (mungkn?aq gk pinter soal ini)  
Main Pair:NejiTen (my Favorite Pair X3)  
WARNING: Typo, AU, OOC(Buat jaga")

Ok HappyReading,minna!

Cinta Itu Coklat

~Chapter2~  
Sinar terang menerangi Kamarku, burung-burung bernyanyi dgn senang di keindahan pagi hari ini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak seperti burung-burung itu, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku janjian dgn cowo cantik itu, dan akan mendapatkan hukuman darinya.

'Huuuft...' Gumamku, mengingat itu bikin stres aja, mungkin agak lebay sampe stres segala, tapi gimana gak stress dari kemaren dapet sial mulu mneurutku.

'Haaah...' Gumamku yang ke-dua kalinya, sudahlah… tidak usah dipikirkan, hadapi saja!, semoga hari ini aku mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan, Semoga.

-

Selesai mandi, akupun bergegas ganti baju, tidak usah cantik-cantik udah cantik kok, haha, lagi pula ini bukan kencan ,engg entah kenapa aku sdikit kecewa. 'Dasar Tenten, kau plin-plan!' Runtuk Tenten dalam hati.

Aku memakai jeans seatas lutut berwarna coklat, dan memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan gambar naga. Aku suka sekali baju ini, karna ini pemberian orangtuaku dulu, oya, aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen konoha milik orangtua Sakura, mereka baik banget sama aku, keluarga Sakura udh aku anggap jadi keluargaku sendiri, aku berjalan menuju pintu,sebelum itu aku berdoa agar ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari keberuntunganku.

'Kami-sama, smoga hari ini akan menjadi keberuntunganku, dan smoga dia akan mendapat kesialan hari ini…' Ucapku sambil berdoa, kau pasti taukan, siapa 'dia'kan Hyuga Neji yg setiap hari mungkin selalu mendapat keburuntungan, sudah tinggi, cerdas, dan... Tampan, yaaaa emang gak bisa di pungkiri lgi kalo dia emang tampan, tapi ingeeeet aku gak suka sama dia!.

Saat aku akan membuka pintu, setelah acara berdoaku tadi, aku dikagetkan oleh seseorang yg telah menjemputku pagi ini. "Kau lama sekali, ini sudah jam 9.30, kau ingin kabur ya? atau memang ingin mendapat hukuman 2x lipat dariku hah? makanya jangan berdoa terlalu lama di depan pintu, dasar Nona Panda." Ejek Neji, dengan nada datarnya, dgn cepat aku melihat jam tanganku, dan benar! ini sudah jam 9.30, aduuuh Tenten, kau terlalu asik berdoa sih(?), "Aaaah, ya gomen,Neji-san, tapi aku tidak mau kabur ko! enak saja aku bkn orang pengecut!" Elak Tenten, sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Hn, baguslah, kalau bgitu ayo kita brangkat skarang" Ajak Neji tanpa melihatku dan langsung pergi ke luar apartemen, aku hanya mengikuti dia dri belakang, 'Semoga gak yg aneh-aneh!' batinku sambil berdoa.

"Hn,sudah sampai," ucap Neji dgn nada agak senang, mungkin?, tapi apa aku gak salah dengar?, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan membaca tulisan yg ada di bangunan itu, 'Sweet Chocolate', eh? tunggu dulu... inikan bangunan toko coklat yg termasuk mahal dan aku dari dulu ingin sekali membeli coklat disini, disini ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat juga, tapi karena perihal ekonomi, yaah aku gak bisa beli coklat dsini.

Aku melirik Neji yang ada di sampingku, 'Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin mengerjaiku untuk membeli coklat sebanyak-banyaknya disini? uwaaaaaaaa, tidak mungkin! aku hanya bawa uang pas-pasan seingat aku blm bayar uang apartemen itu, aduuh gimana nih?,' Gumam Tenten takut, "Hei, kenapa diem aja? cepetan ayo masuk," Neji menarik tangan kananku, dan masuk ke dalam toko coklat incaranku yg mahal ini.

"Oya, kau harus menuruti perintahku ya? anggap saja ini hukuman itu." Bisik Neji,sambil menyeringai gak jelas menurutku, tapi cukup membuatku merinding! 'Mati aku' Runtukku dalam hati.

Lumayan lama, kami saling diam akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan, "Emm, Neji-san, apa hukuman untukku? aku ingin segera pulang nih, kalo kayak gini, aku mendingan pulang deh." Keluh Tenten, "Aa, baiklah, kau ambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat Harus lengkap! kau tidak usah bertanya untuk apa, kau ambil saja dan aku yg bayar." Jawab Neji dgn santai, dan ucapannya itu seperti tau saja pikiranku, semua sudah terjawab olehnya, lalu aku langsung mengambil bahan-bahan coklat yg diperlukan.

'Hihi aku ambil sebanyak mungkin, toh Dia ini yg bayarkan?, setelah itu aku langsung bayar ke kasir,tentu saja dengan Neji' Gumam Tenten Licik, "Memang sebanyak ini ya?" Tanya Neji dengan heran, karna aku mengambil bahan-bahan coklat sampe 1 keranjang penuh, aku sempet kesusahan jg membawanya, tapi demi mengerjai dia!  
"Ehehe, iya! abis aku suka sekali dgn coklat, jadi gak terasa aku malah ngambil sebanyak ini" Jawabku sedikit bohong, dengan cengiran khas ku, "Hn, ya sudah" Jawabnya singkat, 'Apa? dia gak kaget? dia ini memang kaya sekali ya..., huh' Gumam Tenten.

Setelah selesai membayar aku dan Neji langsung keluar dari toko incaranku dulu, tapi skarang aku sudah lega karna aku setidaknya udh masuk ke toko itu, haha, aku harus berterima kasih juga sih dgn Cowok Cantik ini, hihi. "Kau mau tau hukumannya apa ,heh nona panda?" Tanya Neji dengan nada datar,

"Ah? Memangnya apa hukumannya?" Jawabku polos, dan aku juga penasaran terhadap hukumanku, sebenarnya apasih,

"Membuat Coklat" Jawab Neji singkat, padat, jelas,

Mataku terbelalak, aku kaget yg benar saja, aku tidak pernah buat coklat sbelumnya, hanya sering memakannya! "Ap-apaaaa? aku tidak bisa buat coklat! aku hanya sering memakannya! bukan berarti aku bisa membuatnya,Neji!" Jawabku sedikit berteriak ,

"Hn, kau harus bisa,kalau tidak akan kutambah hukumanmu jdi 2x lipat, kau akan membuatnya di rumahku." Jawab Neji dan skarang lumayan panjang, "Haa! ba-baiklaaah.. aku akan coba deh.." jawabku Pasrah.

TBC  
Smoga kalian suka dgn chapter yg ini.

Kayaknya ini bakalan jdi 4 chapter deh...smoga aja gk lebih dri itu... ok, saran dn kritik,ya.., RnR Please…


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta Itu Coklat

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair:NejiTen (my favorite Pair x3)

WARNING: Typo, AU, OOC(Buat jaga")  
Chapter 3 Update!  
Ok Happy Reading Minna!

Aku sampai di kediaman seorang Neji Hyuga, rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, sederhana untuk ukuran Clan Hyuga yang terkenal di Konoha.

"Hn, sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Ajak Neji, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, dan masuk kedalam rumahnya, saat aku masuk, aku kaget karna rumahnnya yang bersih, harum, dan seluruh rumahnya di cat warna putih, sampai-sampai mulutku refleks berbentuk 'O', karna rumahnnya yang indah-menurutku, rumahku jauh lebih berantakan dibanding Neji, tak sadar diwajahku terlihat semburat merah karna malu, dia Laki-Laki, dan aku Perempuan, 'Yang benar saja?' Gumamku dalam hati.

"Hei jangan bengong di depan pintu LAGI, kau memang suka ya berdiri di depan pintu?, seharusnya kau bergelantungan di pohon bambu, dan makan bambu, Nona Panda." Ejek Neji.

Dia memberi penekanan pada kata LAGI.

'Huuh, dasar, aku ingin sekali membalas ejekan itu, tapi seingat aku selalu kalah darinya dalam soal adu mulut, lebih baik aku terima sajalah' Gumamku.

"Iya, iya.., aku mengerti, memangnya kau tidak bosan menegurku setiap aku bengong di depan pintu, cowo ca-, eh, maksduku Tuan Hyuga?", Balasku dengan tenang, dan hampir saja aku keceplosan berbicara `itu`.

"Tidak, karna kau memang pantas mendapat teguran yang bermanfaat dari ku." Jawab Neji tetap dengan nada bicara yang datar. 'Huh, terserah deh!' Gumamku dalam hati.

Sesampai didapur milik Neji, aku segera bergegas mengambil peralatan untuk membuat coklat, namun aku lupa ini bukan dapur milikku, jadi dengan malas aku bertanya pada Neji.

Aku menghampiri Neji yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan HPnya, "Neji, peralatan untuk membuat coklat ada di mana?, aku akan mencoba membuat coklat sebisaku, kau tau, aku tidak ahli dalam membuat suatu makanan." Jelas Tenten kepada Neji, yang entah mendengarkan tenten atau tidak.

"Hn, di lemari besar disudut kanan dapur ini, kau boleh menggunakan peralatan itu sesukamu, pokoknya kau harus membuatkan aku coklat manis yang enak," Jawab Neji panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku akan coba, kalau tidak enak jangan salahkan aku, tapi, sehabis aku membuat coklat buatmu, hukumanku selesaikan?" Tanya Tenten dengan polos dan bodohnya, 'Ya iyalah, Ten, kau ini bagaimana sih,' Gumamku dalam hati.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Neji santai.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju lemari yang diberi tau Neji tadi, aku segera membuka lemari dan mengambil peralatan untuk membuat coklat, tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Tenten kalau mungkin Neji itu penggemar coklat sepertinya, karna tidak mungkin kalau dia bukan penggemar coklat, peralatannya sangat lengkap.

'Nanti akan kucoba tanyakan pada Neji ah...' Gumamku dalam hati. Akupun memulai acara memasak coklatku, untung Tenten pernah melihat cara membuat coklat di TV rumahnya, walaupun agak lupa-lupa-ingat, Tenten akan mencoba membuatnya, toh sekalian belajar membuat coklat.

Merasa diperhatikan, akupun menoleh ke seseorang yang dari tadi menurutku melihat gerak-gerikku selama aku membuat coklat, akupun membuka suara.

"Neji, bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hn, aku harus memperhatikanmu, karna jika aku tidak memperhatikamu, mungkin kau akan memasukan racun ke dalam adonan coklat itu." Jawab Neji.

Dia tidak sedang melawak, tapi Tenten benar-benar tidak kepikiran soal itu, "Apa kau bilang?, aku tidak mungkin memasukan racun ke dalam adonan ini, akukan juga akan memakannya Neji!, enak saja hanya kau yang makan," Jawabku dengan enteng.

"Selagi kau berbicara, jangan lupakan masakanmu, lihat tuh, kau kelamaan menyalakan api, bisa-bisa coklat batang yang ada di dalamnya hangus." Ucapnya Santai, dengan cepat aku langsung mematikan kompor.

"Ah!, ya ampun, coklatnya!," Jawabku panik, terpaksa aku harus mengulangnya dari awal, DARI AWAL.

"Yep, sudah selesai, tinggal didingankan." Ucap Tenten dengan senang, karna baru pertama kalinya dia membuat makanan coklat kesukaannya, lalu dia memasukan coklat ke dalam kulkas.

"Neji, coklatnya-" Sebelum Tenten melanjutkan perkataannya, Tenten melihat Neji yang tertidur pulas di meja makan, Tenten berjalan mendekati Neji yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau lucu juga ya Neji saat sedang tidur," Ucap Tenten kepada Neji, lebih tepatnnya Tenten berbicara sendiri, Tentenpun duduk disebelah Neji, dia terus memandangi wajah Neji, entah perasaan apa itu, Tenten merasakan Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang.

'Apa ini? kok rasanya ada yang aneh' Tanya Tenten dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya.

'Apa jangan-jangan..., aku menyukai Neji?' Tanya Tenten lagi dalam hati.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan rasa yang seperti ini, aku, menyukai Neji?" Ucap Tenten, dia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

RnR please? ^^ , smoga alian suka sama chap 3 ini, nanti Selesai di Chap.4 *bocoran*

_Riview_

**Hwang Energy: **Ohayou! :D, makasih ya..hehe, ok.. ini udah update nih chap 3, salam kenal juga :3, makasih udah review... ^^, smoga qm suka chap ini.

**Kireina Yume: **Salam kenal juga! :D, hehe makasih, iya nih, aku coba yg lebih baik lagi, smoga chap ini udh berkurang typo, dll *ngarep*, makasih sarannya ya, and makasih udh review.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Cinta Itu Coklat

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair:NejiTen (my favorite Pair x3)  
WARNING: Typo, AU, OOC(Buat jaga")

Chapter 4 Update!  
THE LAST CHAPTER  
Ok Happy Reading Minna!

**"Aku belum pernah merasakan rasa yang seperti ini, aku, menyukai Neji?" Ucap Tenten, dia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. **

"Kau bicara sendiri ya, Tenten?" Tanya Neji yang baru bangun, atau mungkin sudah bangun dari tadi.

Tenten kaget karna Neji tiba-tiba sudah bangun, "Ka-kau sudah bangun Neji, e-ehm, emm, kau dengar Ucapanku tadi tidak?" Tanya Tenten ragu, 'Mati aku, bisa-bisa aku diejek olehnya, gimana ini, semoga dia tidak mendengarnya' Gumam Tenten dalam hati, seraya memohon dalam hati.

"Hn, gomen ne, sepertinya itu masalah pribadimu, aku dengar smuanya, aku sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi karna ucapanmu yang tadi itu, aku ingin mendengarnya lebih banyak," Jawab Neji tanpa rasa dosa, dan berwajah tenang.

'Hah, dia tidak mengejekku?, kok dia tenang-tenang saja ya, setelah aku ungkapkan perasaanku, apa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?' Gumam Tenten lesu.

"Hei, kau jangan bertampang seperti itu, mukamu jelek kalau seperti itu tau," Jelas Neji.

"Eng, ya, ekhem, lalu bagaimana, perasaanmu padaku, Neji?" Tanya Tenten sambil tertunduk malu, dia pernah berkata pada Sakura kalau dia tidak akan pernah menyukai cowok cantik sperti Neji, namun waktu berkata lain, Tenten telah terlanjur menyukai Neji.

"Coklatnya mungkin sudah dingin, aku ingin mencobanya" Ucap Neji tanpa membalas perkataan Tenten tadi.

Neji bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil coklat, sementara Tenten hanya tertunduk malu karna mungkin cintanya telah ditolak oleh Neji, air mata Tenten sudah hampir tumpah karna sekarang hatinya terasa sakit, entah rasa apa itu.

'Ke-kenapa ini, hatiku sakit, hiks..," Gumam Tenten dalam hati sambil menangis, sekarang air mata itu telah membasahi pipinya.

"N-Neji, aku pu-pulang dulu."Ucap Tenten asal, karna hatinya saat ini sedang kacau, saat Tenten berjalan menuju pintu rumah Neji, Tenten merasa ada yang memegang tangannya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mencicipi coklat buatanmu dulu?," Tanya Neji tanpa rasa dosa.

"..."

Tenten tidak merespon pertanyaan Neji.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawab nona panda?" Tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"..."

Tenten tetap diam dan tidak merespon pertanyaan Neji yang kedua kalinya, Neji masih menggenggam tangan Tenten stelah beberapa menit hening, Neji membuka pembicaraan sambil menarik tangan Tenten agar menghadapnya.

"Kalau aku sedang berbicara, sebaiknya kau-"

Neji mengehentikan pembicaraan, karna pada saat tenten berbalik menghadapnya, Tenten menangis.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Neji, tidak usah dijawab sudah pasti Tenten menangis, "Kenapa kau menagis, hah?" Tanya Neji lagi, Neji tidak bosan-bosan menanyakan hal-hal yang malah membuat Tenten tambah menangis.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tambah menangis, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Neji agak bingung karna dia tidak tau harus bagaimana terhadap perempuan yang sedang menangis, Neji bahkan tidak tau mengapa Tenten menangis.

"Ukh, sudahlah memang apa pedulimu terhadapku, aku mau pulang! Lagi pula aku sudah membuatkanmu coklatkan, coklat itu buatmu saja, aku tidak butuh, permisi." Jawab Tenten dingin.

Sambil menarik tangannya dari Neji yang dari tadi di genggam oleh Neji, seraya menghapus air matanya, Tenten masih merasakan sakit itu.

"Tidak, kau harus mencicipi coklat buatanmu, lebih baik kita ketaman sambil menenangkanmu," Ucap Neji tidak kalah dingin dari Tenten, Neji sambil membawa coklat buatan Tenten, tanpa persetujuan Tenten, Neji langsung menarik kembali tangan Tenten dan langsung menuju taman konoha, tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah Neji, mungkin kalau berjalan hanya 10 menit.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Neji" Ucap Tenten, Tenten merasa kalau dia harus pulang, karna kalau tetap disisi Neji, malah menambah rasa sakitnya.

"Tidak," Jawab Neji singkat. Dan terus menggenggam seraya menarik Tenten.

"Sudah sampai," Lanjut Neji.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, lebih baik nanti, karna kita sudah sampai ditaman, sayang kalau kau tiba-tiba pulang" Kata Neji sambil duduk di bangku taman, diikuti dengan Tenten yang juga duduk disebelahnya, sebenarnya Tenten ingin langsung pulang, namun ada benarnya juga perkataan Neji.

'Huh, dasar plin-plan kau Ten!' Runtuk Tenten dalam hati.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, namun Tenten segera membuka pembicaraan, "Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pulang saja tadi?, bukankah, kau sudah menolakku." Tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi kepada Neji.

"Pertama, sudah kubilangkan, untuk menenangkanmu, kau terlihat kacau sekali, kedua, tidak usah dijawab karna sudah kujawab tadi, dan yang ketiga," Neji menghentikan ucapannya, Tenten tambah penasaran karna Neji menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita cicipi coklat buatanmu, sayang kalu tidak dimakan" Lanjut Neji sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Huh, lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang ketiga, maunya apa sih,' Gumam Tenten dalam hati.

"Nih ambil," Ucap Neji seraya menyodorkan Coklat buatan Tenten, Tenten mengabil satu coklat buatannya, lalu memakannya.

"Ah, rasanya enak! ternyata buatanku enak juga ya, hehe" Refleks Tenten berkata seperti itu, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri rasanya yang manis membuat hati tenten kembali tenang, "Sudah baikan, hn?" Tanya Neji kepada Tenten yang sedari tadi asik makan coklat buatannya, "Iya, sudah lumayan," Jawab Tenten sambil terus memakan coklatnya.

"Hah kau ini, seorang perempuan itu, kalau makan jangan belepotan, nanti wajah cantikmu jadi jelek loh," Ucap Neji, sambil mengambil sapu tangannya, dan membersihkan coklat yang belepotan pada muka Tenten.

Muka Tenten bersemu merah, karna baru saja Neji membersihkan coklat yang ada dimukanya.

"Haaaaah kau ini maunya apa sih Neji?, aku tidak mengerti!, padahal hanya hal sepele karna aku mengejekmu cowo cantik kau menyuruhku membuat coklat, lalu kau juga bertindak romantis kayak gini, jangan membuatku GR dong Neji!" Ucap Tenten frustasi, karna mungkin dia sedang dikerjai oleh Neji.

"Aku maunya, Kamu." Jawab Neji dengan tenang, tanpa menoleh ke Tenten.

Tenten diam tidak percaya sambil melihat Neji, 'A-pa maksudnya? `Aku maunya, Kamu` Ucapan itu selalu mengiang-ngiang dikepala Tenten.

"Jadi, maksudnya cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak ditolak olehmu, gitu?" Tanya Tenten tidak percaya karna cintanya tidak ditolak oleh Neji.

"Iya, bodoh, aku menyukaimu," Ucap Neji sambil menoleh ke Tenten, "Ta-tapi, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, pokoknya aku menyukaimu, dari tadi aku mengacuhkanmu karna aku menunggu waktu yang tepat saja," Jawab Neji santai.

Muka Tenten memerah, sudah seperti kepiting rebus, Tenten senang karna ternyata cintanya tidak ditolak oleh Neji.

"Pfft, mukamu canti kalau sedang malu seperi itu, oya alasanku karna aku menyukaimu itu, mungkin kalau kau sudah menjadi istriku nanti, kau harus membuatkanku coklat setiap hari," Ucap Neji sambil menggoda Tenten.

"Ha? i-istri? haha kau ini, jangan menggodaku seperti itu! aku jadi tambah malu, Neji" Jawab Tenten malu karna tiba-tiba Neji berkata seperti itu.

"Karna kau sekarang sudah menjadi pacarku, besok ku jemput sekolah." Ucap Neji datar.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah janjian dengan Sakura," Ucap Tenten.

"Pokoknya besok ku jemput, tinggal bilang saja pada Sakura kalau kau ingin ku jemput, akukan pacarmu, tidak usah malu," Jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji ya, besok harus menjemputku," Ucap Tenten sambil berdiri, dan mendekat kearah Neji, "Neji, aku menyukaimu, sangaaaat menyukaimu," Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum manis kearah Neji.

Akhirnya aku menemukan Cinta sejatiku melalui sebuah Coklat, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, dan hari-hariku akan selalu manis seperti coklat karna aku akan selalu berada disisinya, selamanya.

FIN

Uwaaaaaah... selesaii :3 , gimana? **RnR** ya! :D


End file.
